Most chinese food restaurants are equipped with big round tables having turntables on top of the turntables for people to pick the meal from each dish without requiring to stand up to reach the dish or to ask somone to pass the food. The turntables therefore named "Lazy Susan".
One of the many parpular chinese dishs is so called "fire pot" which uses a pot to boil water for people to cook vegetables or raw meat in it for themselves to eat. Such a pot is generaly heated either by burning solid alcohols or by indoor wall electrical outlet. The solid alcohol has a limited time of burning and requires to be replenished frequently. In order to use the indoor wall outlet (as shown in FIG. 14), the pot requires an extension cord to reach the wall outlet. However, the cord may be inconvenient to the person seating next thereto and may even cause accident.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which is convenient in use and more reliable.